All Time Love
by lupinsstar
Summary: Oneshot Songfic. The Ninth Doctor thinks about meeting Rose for the first time. Rose thinks about the Tenth Doctors ways.


A/N: inspiration at last! I've wanted to write for days but had no ideas, and now I do! The first verse is the Ninth Doctor's POV set after the first meeting with Rose and the second verse is Rose's POV and set after The Age of Steel. Pretty much drably fluff with a mild storyline. Tisn't that long, but I like it!

Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine and neither are the lyrics to "All Time Love" which happen to belong to Will Young.

**Ninth Doctor's POV**

Sometimes you walk by the good ones

'Cos you're trying to hard, too hard to see them

Rose, and that's all I know about her really; her name. well, I know what I saw of her; she was bright, inquisitive, and yet nearly being killed by the Autons seems to have been the only interesting thing to happen to her. Maybe, if I see her again, I can find out a bit more of her. See if I'm right about her, cos if I am, then maybe she'd be good to travel with. After all, I've been on my own since Gallifrey burnt, a bit of company might be nice. There's been so many I could have already picked up, but I didn't. why does this 'Rose' seem something special? Have I walked past too many perfect possible friends, purely because I wanted someone perfect, or because I wanted no one?

And sometimes you don't find the right lines

'Cos you're trying too hard, too hard to hear them

What would I say to her, though? If I ever saw her again, which I'm sure I won't. How can I put into words how I feel, and how someone with me would help, how someone like her would help? All these words, millions of languages, and yet one stupid ape could beat me. Typical. There was just something about her; about how her hand felt in mine. It was right, how can one human girl break through my barriers and not even know it? She's special, but lonely. I can tell; I'm lonely too. So bored with her life; a routine that never varies.

But you know what it feels like

'Cos you're like me

And you won't give up

She would understand, I think. She could help me, save me from the ever-consuming loneliness, from the boredom of life we both have. I could show her the stars; take her to the furthest reaches of the galaxy. I have to find her again; I need someone like her to share my life with.

'Till an all time love

'Cos nothing else is good enough

I want an all time love to find me

Rose was different from those apes; she thought for herself. I mean, sure I still had to save her, but at least she tried to come up with an explanation. And anyway, it's not like she has a job anymore. I saw to that. I want her to find me; I want to find her. Nothing else could ever be better than her.

**Rose's POV**

Some days you're too set in your ways

And you forget to shut up, shut up and listen

We're safe and back on the TARDIS now, but some things never change. Although, this time, his babbling did us some good. But then, once we were back here after a quick visit to see mum to tell her about Mickey leaving, off he goes. More rambling; never stopping to pause for breath. All I wanted to do was sit quietly, not talk about where we'd go next, like it doesn't matter that Mickey's gone. I know I never wanted him on here in the first place, but now he's gone, I wish the Doctor would just shut up and let me talk about him for a bit.

And some days you just have to misplace all your mistakes

Somewhere that you won't miss them

But this is just him mistaking how I feel. Just goes to show that underneath it all, he's just a man. Maybe this is his way of hiding how he feels about it, but just for once I wish he'd not make the mistake of moving on so quickly. Mickey was such a big part of my life, and I messed him around. Maybe everything was my mistake. If I'd treated him better, maybe he would have stayed.

So stop lying that you're fine

'Cos you're like me

On the outside, the Doctor appears fine, but I can see through it. I know him too well, and he knows it. We're the same in so many ways. When we first met, neither of us had much zest for life, but together we got it back,; we saved each others souls. I guess that's what Mickey never liked; that someone I hardly knew could make me light up in a way that he never could. But right now, neither of us are fine. Mickey staying in the parallel world took us both by surprise.

And you can't give up

'Till an all time love

We don't ever give up; moving on, moving upwards, even if inside we're both suffering. The Doctor is very possessive like that. I guess loosing his planet and people didn't help. I wonder how long he was on his own before me. He always said that he was looking for the right person, and that he only takes the best. Is that what I am; the best? I don't know anything anymore. I was so shocked when the Doctor let Mickey on board. I suppose I was concerned that Mickey might see the truth about how I feel about the Doctor; that Mickey might sense that I love the Doctor. But Mickey knows me, and he knows that I don't give up, not anymore.

'Cos nothing else is good enough

I want an all time love to find me

I don't give up until I have the best. That'll be the Doctor rubbing off on me. Both of us are happy now though, even with the sadness of loosing Mickey. We both have what we want; we both have an all time love.

A/N: Thanks for reading. You know what to do now…review!


End file.
